The present invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus for adjusting a time base of an interlude period of a reproduced sound thereby to control a reproducing time of a magnetic tape without disturbing the recorded contents thereof.
Recently, stenography and typing may be performed by transcribing the contents recorded on a magnetic tape.
If such method is employed, however, stenographing or typing process simply cannot catch up with the reproducing speed of the tape. Accordingly, there has been provided, for example, a foot switch for the purpose of stopping the running of the tape when the stenographing or typing cannot follow the reproducing speed, and thereafter, restarting the tape by the foot switch.
If the tape is stopped at a proper position as described above, however, a reproduced sound is sometimes cut off during a paragraph, and as a result, when restarting, the portion first appearing at the restart cannot be clear in meaning.
Therefore, there has been developed a transcribing machine provided with a so-called back space pedal for winding back a tape, in addition to a foot switch. However, this machine requires a treadle operation which is troublesome and which often results in excessive time consumption because of over rewinding. Such operation further requires a great deal of skill.
A variable speed control device has recently been developed for varying a speed by fixing a frequency characteristic almost as it is. Such device, however, requires a complicated and expensive circuit, and when it is actually used, a time base is unnecessarily extended and the efficiency is lowered.